Magnetic recording media are widely used in a variety of data storage applications and may take the form of magnetic tape or magnetic disks. A magnetic recording medium generally includes a magnetic recording layer that is coated onto a non-magnetic substrate. One or more intermediate layers, such as a carrier or “sub” layer, may reside between the magnetic recording layer and the substrate.
Larger data storage demands and technological advancements have led to increased data storage densities. Data ordinarily is recorded along one of several tracks formed on the magnetic recording layer. To achieve increased data storage density, magnetic media are designed to accommodate a higher number of tracks and a higher number of magnetizations along the length of each track.
With increased data storage densities, maintenance of sufficient signal-to-noise ratios for effective readout of the more closely packed magnetizations has become a challenge. In particular, acceptable readout performance has required adherence to more aggressive drive and recording medium tolerances and improved process control.